U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,930 describes extensive background in the use of liposomes in the delivery of pharmaceuticals with diclofenac disclosed as a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,869 specifically describes a phospholipid transdermal drug delivery system containing α-tocopherol, aliphatic alcohol and diclofenac.
Diclofenac is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,690 and in Merck Index 3071 eleventh Edition. Various diclofenac products are described in Physicians Desk Reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,078 relates to topical delivery of drugs in liposomes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,288 relates to multilamellar lipid vesicles having a saturated solution and solid form of a drug captured therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,269 relates to topical administration of drugs using drugs captured in lipid vesicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,338 B1 describes phospholipids containing microcrystals of drugs.